


...Snow and David had some fun.

by BarPurple



Series: So this one time... [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of life in Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Snow and David had some fun.

The quilt was bunched at the foot of the bed, forgotten and needless because of the heat they were creating. A light sheen of sweat covered Snow’s breasts and stomach, broken by the wet trails of Charming’s tongue, each teasing, fluttering swipe was thrilling, but this had been going on too long now.

“Will you just fuck me already?”

A dramatic gasp escaped Charming’s lips as he raised himself up on his arms, Snow hummed in appreciation at the way his biceps rippled, the way the thick cords of his forearms stood out as he rose over her, a scandalized smirk on his lips and a gleeful twinkle in his eyes.

“Do my ears deceive me, or did the pure Snow White curse?”

Snow raised an eyebrow and ran her foot along the back of his thigh.

“Not sure I can claim purity at this point.”

Charming chuckled low in his throat. 

“That as maybe, but you swore,” he rolled his hips just enough to brush the length of his cock over her mound, “Snow White begged me to fuck her.”

The low moan that his tantalising contact had caused was broken by Snow thinning her lips and frowning ever so slightly at him. Charming’s devil may care grin grew wider, there was his bandit. Snow’s forearm knocked into the inside of his elbow, throwing him off balance enough for her to flip him onto his back. She was kneeling over him now, her knees tight to his hips, her fingernails digging into his collar bones.

“Snow White does not beg,” Charming shuddered as she dragged her fingernails down over his chest, catching his nipples just on the pleasurable side of pain, “Snow White commands,” Her right hand scratched down over his ribs and across his stomach the pressure lessening as the angle of her hand shifted, “And I command,” Her hand wrapped around his shaft, she used him to tease herself open, “That you fuck me, now.”

Snow’s knees eased from his hips. Charming thrust up as she sank down, their joining too sudden, too much, too deep, and absolutely perfect. Wide eyed they could only stare and gasp at each other. Charming dragged in a breath and rolled his hips, devouring Snow’s slack jawed pleasure as she threw her head back and rocked against him. His hands found her hips and griped tight, they slid together in blissful rhythm. Charming surged up to meet Snow’s lips as the heat built. The change in angle was enough to tip her over the edge, leaving her open mouthed panting and moaning against Charming’s lips. He nipped her bottom lip between his teeth briefly before dropping his head to the crook of her neck.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

Snow’s whispered obscenity came on each jerky thrust of his hips. Charming cursed softly against her neck as with a final harsh thrust he spilled his seed inside her. Snow rocked her hips to bring him through his release. Shaking they collapsed back against the bed with a thump. 

“I never thought hearing you curse would be such a turn on.”

He felt Snow’s chuckle against his chest.

“Best I remain ladylike in public then.”

Charming threw his arm over his eyes with a groan, picturing far too easily the awkward effect Snow’s use of foul language could have on him in a public setting. He started to laugh.

“That would be beyond disturbing for our daughter.”


End file.
